Her Heart
by MissLaamaa
Summary: The queen wants Snow's heart more than anything in the world, but maybe she has gone about it the wrong way? Disclaimer: I don't on any of the characters, story etc. You know the drill.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone (: I was not rlly planning on writing this, but as I thought there were way too many story's with this ship around here, I decided to write it anyway. This is only the second story I've ever written, so it'll probably be full of mistakes etc. If you do take time to read it however, please leave a review. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it (:**

* * *

Snow opened her eyes. The sun was already spreading her first light over the lands. The others were still asleep though. Realizing that sleep probably wouldn't come back to her, she got up. Not wanting to wake any of the others, she decided to go take a walk. After all, the land _here_ was still beautiful , and after all those years being locked up in a tower, she longed for every interaction with the land she could possibly have.

She retreated further into the forest. It had been snowing the past days. As far as she could see, everything was covered with a thick white layer, reflections of sunlight between the trees. She decided to sit down for a while and just admire the environment. Her dress quickly got soaked with water, but Snow didn't mind at all. She just sat there, for what seemed like an hour.

Once she realised she had been daydreaming for quite some time, she decided she should get up again and join the others. When she got up however, she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly, and relaxed immediately when she saw William.

"Oh, it's you," she said, a faint smile appearing on her face. "I hope I didn't disturb you," he said, his hand still on her shoulder. "Not at all, I was just admiring the landscape," she said, waving her hand as if she wanted to show him what landscape she was talking about exactly. He had to smile at the gesture and took her hand in his. His eyes, staring right into hers. The black-haired girl was flustered and averted her gaze to the ground. _He is so unlike the William that I used to know. So direct _She thought, not knowing for certain if she liked this new William or not.

William caught her chin between his index finger and his thumb, forcing her to look up again. When she looked up at him again, she knew she didn't want this. "William.. I..,' she started, but he clearly didn't want to hear. Instead, he caught her lips with his, his hand grasping her upper arm.

As they kissed each other, a thousand thoughts invaded Snow's mind. _I don't want William! But.. This does feel good… _She was partly disgusted with herself, feeling guilty for enjoying the kiss while she knew she'd have to disappoint William.

When he pulled back however, she saw something in his eyes. It was… Confusion? He quickly took a step back, looking at the ground. "I uh…," he clearly was at a loss for words. Snow decided that she could better tell him now and interrupted him. "William, I can't do this… I;. just don't feel that way about you..," she spoke, seemingly convinced that her words would hurt less, if spoken quietly.

She was not sure what reaction she expected, but she was sure it wasn't the smile that was spreading over his face. She could almost see the relief in it, which just confused her. A painful silence arose between the two of them. After a few seconds, William reached for something in his jack-pocket.

He held his hand out. In his palm was a big shiny red apple. "This is for you. Figured it's been a long time since you last ate an apple." Snow just stared at the apple for a while. _Where did he get such a big apple, when there aren't any on the trees? No tree has fruits while it's covered in snow…_

* * *

The evil queen was getting impatient. Her spell wasn't going to work forever, time was running out. "Come on, take a bite," she said, seeing William say the same in the big yellow mirror.  
_He's too pushy. _Snow fixed her eyes on his.  
The queen froze in the middle of her room. She could see Snow watching straight through William. It was like she was watching the queen herself right through the mirror. The blonde didn't move, nor breathe. _She knows! _She was sure of it. They just stood there, facing each other. Both knowing the truth.

After a few seconds, that felt like hours, Snow took the apple however, turning it around in her hand. She looked 'William' in the eyes one last time and took a bite of the apple. She knew it was poisoned. It would surprise her if it wasn't. Then why did she take the bite? She wanted to search her brain for the answer, but it was nowhere to be found. The thinking became slower and slower until only one word was occupying her mind. _Sleep_

She could feel her legs giving in, the snow consuming her. She was waiting for her head to hit the snow but the cold didn't come. There was only warmth.

* * *

Black hair was scattered over her legs. William's image had disappeared, replaced by the queen's. Her fingers were combing the raven-black hair. Knuckles from the other hand as white as the now she was sitting in, from grabbing onto the knife. The knife with only one purpose.

She slowly pushed the fabric of Snow's worn dress down a little, enough to bare the pale skin, that covered the most precious thing in the world. Her skin still felt warm. _Not for long. _The queen thought, raising her hand. It was shaking. Why was it shaking? She had to get a hold of herself. This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for. _Immortality_.

Her arm was still in the air, still shaking. It was like an invisible barrier was holding her back. But she knew there wasn't any kind of barrier present. She looked up as she heard a branch crack. She immediately recognised the huntsman. When he reached the open spot, he saw the queen first, but she could see that he was looking for something else. Something that would be lost to him forever.

Once his eyes landed on the dark haired girl, the searching look made place for anger. Not only anger, but also loss, disappointment and failure. In two seconds he was not even three paces away from the queen, his axe gripped with his two hands, ready to attack. Before he reached her however, there was a whirlwind of black feathers and then she was gone.

The cry that followed, could be heard throughout the whole forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. I want to thank you all for reviewing my story & following it, it means alot to me ^^ I know my chapters aren't very long, but this way I can update more frequently (: Anyway, I hope you like it. If you do have any remarks at all, you're welcome to share them (: (And please leave reviews :D )**

* * *

Chapter 2

William was following the tracks in the snow. _Where had Snow gone? And the huntsman was gone too… _He couldn't help but feel jealous at all the possibilities that ran through his head. As soon as he heard the cry though, all his thoughts were cleared from his head. He recognised the voice. It was the huntsman. And as Snow was probably with him…

William didn't waste any time, and started running in the direction of the sound. He felt as if his legs could fall of any moment now, but the thought was dismissed quickly as only one face filled his head… Snow's.

* * *

The huntsman couldn't stop shaking Snow White's shoulders, in the hope she'd just wake up again, laughing about how worried he was. But she didn't. He could feel his body being consumed by panic. Panic about how they were going to defeat the queen now, how the others would react, panic about the inability to wake Snow up again… Or rather, to bring her back, as now, he was slowly realising she was actually dead.

He could hear footsteps. They were very swift, barely touching the ground to run as fast as possible. That could only mean one thing, he turned his face… "William…," he managed to bring out. William however only had eye for the dark haired girl, laying in the snow, apple still partly in her hand. "No…," he almost ran to her side, sinking down on his knees. The huntsman decided to give him some room, stepping a few paces back, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

William cradled her head in his arms, not able to stop his tears from falling. "You can't leave me Snow. Not now… I just got you back…," he slowly rocked back and forward with her head still firmly in his arms. After what seemed like hours, he realised he had to say goodbye. There was no bringing her back. "I love you Snow." Her bowed his head and brushed her lips with his, ever so softly. She was beginning to feel cold. "Goodbye." He whispered into her lips.

* * *

The queen landed on the hard floor of her castle. How she hated these teleportations. Not capable of standing yet, she slowly crawled towards her mirror. She had failed at her task, while the circumstances were perfect. She could have done it, she had enough time, there was no-one nearby, Snow had actually eaten the apple… And still, she failed. _Failure, _the word filled her head. Or, at least the part that wasn't filled with tons of other questions. She still didn't understand why Snow had taken the apple. She had seen it in her eyes, she had known it wasn't William, that is was her.

The queen shook her head, why was she even thinking about this? She had grown _weak_. And that weakness should be extinguished as soon as possible. She would not fail again.

After a few more seconds, she finally found the strength to get up again. "Guards, bring me a prisoner. On second thought, bring them all." The darkness in her eyes did not go by unnoticed by the guard. He bowed his head, the fear obvious in his body-language, before he went to warn the other guards in the hall.

A shiver ran through the queen's body when she looked in the mirror, seeing all but beauty.

* * *

The huntsman couldn't do anything but look at the lifeless body, dressed in white, as if it would make her death more peaceful. He'd been standing there for at least an hour now. But he was just so afraid of getting closer to her. After taking a deep breath, he decided he should get closer. After all, after she'd been put in the ground, he would never see her again. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought of her being buried.

Taking small paces, he got closer to her, until he reached the table which held her body. Taking her hand in his, he just looked at her, his eyes filled with emotions. The death of this one person, had removed all the hope the people still had, all the hope he still had. And without hope, they would never defeat the queen.

The tears that had been burning at the back of his eyes, finally made their way out. He collapsed down on his knees, still holding Snow's hand, laying his head on her chest. Her dress quickly got soaked by the salt water escaping his eyes. But he didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore. His whole world had collapsed when he had found the queen holding her body… And a knife. He shivered at the memory.

He hadn't realised it up until now, but he loved her. He loved her as much as he had loved his wife. But he lost the happiness again. _Again. _It was like the gods didn't want him to be happy, to be loved. He tried to dry his eyes, but the result was poorly. His eyes were still big and red.

Standing up again, he moved his hands from her hand to her face. One hand on each cheek. He then lowered his head, kissing her lips. The absence of warmth and a response, made the tears come back. But before he could spill them again, he had turned and was walking towards the exit. Leaving a still lifeless body behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, to all you who are actually still reading :3 In one of the reviews I read a question of someone saying if this was a romance between Revenna x Snow, the answer is Yes. So, if you're not rlly into femslesh, it might be better if you don't read this chapter :3 **

**Again, I hope there aren't too many spelling mistakes in it, enjoy & please leave reviews (:**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ravenna straightened her dress for the sixteenth time. She was nervous, standing in front of the golden mirror, with the same knife she had brought last time. Putting the knife in one of the many pockets in her black silk dress, she took one last breath before addressing the mirror in front of her.

"I'm ready." She said, her face straight, but her eyes still betraying the nervousness that lay beneath. Right after she said the words, the golden mirror began melting, the liquid slowly crawling closer to the queen. Ravenna still hadn't gotten used to it, but she resisted the urge to move, instead, she closed her eyes.

The golden liquid had reached her feet now, slowly beginning to rise and circle around her. Having calmed down a bit, Ravenna opened her eyes again, only to find a smooth golden cylinder around her, slowly beginning to turn.

After a while of watching the gold turn, it slowly began to shrink again, and before she knew it, it was gone. Not a single drop of gold to be found anymore. Her environment however, had changed to the one place she actually wished to be.

Her eyes searched the room before they finally rested on something in the center of the room. Or someone. Her hand crept to the knife in her pocket, just resting it there, to make sure the knife was there. The certainty of the knife still being there however, didn't make her feel any better. Quite the opposite actually. Her heart started beating like it was trying to bump its way out of her chest.

She quickly removed her hand from the dagger and put in on her chest, in the hope that would make her heart calm a little, but it didn't. _I don't have much time, _She realised all of a sudden. Dropping her hand she slowly began walking towards the person in the middle of the room, wearing a white dress, which only seemed to make her skin look more white than it already was.

Without knowing why, one of her hands reached out for a strand of the black hair, brushing it back. She suddenly remembered the warm skin of her chest, when she tried to cut her heart out last time. She couldn't help it, she had to feel it again. She put her hand on the same spot, that was now as cold as Snow. Quite ironic, wasn't it. But she didn't laugh, not even a smile mastered its way to her face.

The queen could feel the uncertainty coming back. The same uncertainty that was the cause for her previous failure. Why was this uncertainty even present? There was nothing in this world she wanted more than to remain young. She had killed a thousand girls before, surely she could kill one more. After this she wouldn't have to kill anymore, she'd stay young forever.

After taking several deep breaths, she reached for the knife in her pocket again. The feeling of the cold hilt in her hand, gave her goose bumps.

She climbed on the table, on thigh on each side of Snow. This was for sure one of the weirdest things she'd ever done before, which meant quite a lot. She put the knife against Snow's chest, ready to cut it out. Why was this even taking so long? She should just cut out the heart and be gone. She would have won then. She nodded to herself. _I have to do this, for my sake. _She bent down, kissing Snow's cold, still pink lips. Breaking the contact, but staying close, she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, surprising herself. She hadn't said that in ages , literally in her case. She slowly pushed the sharp point of the knife into the soft flesh. "Aw…" At hearing the sound, her eyes opened immediately, only to find another pair of eyes already staring right back at her. They sat there, Ravenna still with the knife partly pushed into Snow's chest, for god knows how long.

The queen ,too much in shock to actually do anything, just stared into the green/blue eyes, filled with confusion. Snow was the first one to speak. "Are you going to kill me?" The queen's mouth suddenly became incredibly dry. _I am! _She wanted to scream, but she couldn't get it over her lips. Instead she fired a question back. "Why did you accept my apple? You knew I wasn't William."

Snow went to sit up, the evil queen still on her lap. They both heard a 'clang' when the knife hit the ground. The sound made Ravenna's head come back to reality, looking away from the other pair of eyes to look at the fallen knife.

It was just lying on the ground, but somehow she couldn't look away. Thoughts of its purpose flooding her mind, until she felt a still partly cold hand cupping her cheek and adding a little pressure to make her look back at Snow, who had somehow succeeded in being even closer to her face than she was before.

Ravenna vaguely remembered she had asked a question, but had still not received an answer. She opened her mouth to ask it again, but a pair of lips, pressing against hers, silenced all noise coming out.

Ravenna's hands made their way to Snow's head, entangling her fingers with the black curly hair, the kiss becoming more needy.

Until the doors opened.

They quickly broke apart, hands against Snow's chest pushing her back. "It's that witch! Get her!" a voice exclaimed. Other voices quickly filled the hall, footsteps everywhere.

Ravenna looked at Snow with big eyes, filled with doubt and regret. She quickly murmured some words, and for a moment again, only black feathers could be seen.

Snow's hand reached out, hoping to grab some part of the beautiful queen, but the only thing she caught, was a feather, black as the night.

The next second, she was surrounded by several men and women, all concerned, yet surprised she was actually breathing. Snow turned on the table, so that she could put her feet on the ground, while still sitting. Something hard under her foot, made her look down. A small piece of metal, point covered by some blood, could be seen coming from under her foot.

She quickly looked up again. It didn't look as anybody had noticed her distraction or the blade, so she slowly moved her foot back, shoving the blade under the clothed table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, to those of you (still) reading, I'm very sorry for the late update. I have been quite busy, and times when I had time, the inspiration just didn't come really :3 Anyway, I would like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. It means alot to me and makes my heart flutter everytime (: **

**So also to everyone reading this chapter, please review ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Snow didn't have any control on where she was going, the crowd just guided her through the big door leading to the plaza in front of the church-like building. She found a lot of people had gathered, anxiously waiting for news on what happened, but when they saw the pale black-haired girl, their anxiety was quickly replaced by disbelief and astonishment.

Several people tried to push their way through the crowd, just to touch the girl's cheek, to feel her hair, to make sure it was really her, but they were quickly pushed away by other people who wanted to do the same.

It continued for several minutes, until a voice could be heard all over the place. "Enough, give her some room to breathe!" Only a few people remained, but even they backed off when they felt William's glare on their back.

Slowly, a circle was formed around her, but this time, it left her some air to breathe. Right in front of her, in the first row of the circle, she found William. He was just staring at her, finding it hard to believe she was standing and breathing, just like all the other people.

"Are you… What happened?" he managed to get out of his throat, though it sounded harsh and she could see his eyes were still big and red from the tears that had been shed not too long ago. But before she could answer his question –which she didn't know how exactly- , he assaulted her with a hug, pressing her body firmly against his. "I thought I lost you," he said, obviously trying to hold back even more tears.

Not knowing what to do exactly, Snow brought up her right hand, patting his back a few times. After a while, he withdrew and just looked at her. The uncertainty was clear in his eyes.

"How is it you're back? I mean, you were dead! We had several doctors confirm it." His answer however, didn't come from Snow. "The only magic strong enough, would be true love." The huntsman wiggled his way through the crowd, making his way towards the two of them.

A smile suddenly appeared on William's face. "I.." But before he could finish his sentence, the huntsman spoke again. "I kissed her. That's why she's alive." William's closed mouth suddenly opened again, gaping at Eric. When he realised, he stepped in between Snow and Eric. "Well, I'm sure you noticed I kissed her too, in the woods." He said in a challenging tone.

The two of them just glared at each other for a while, each hoping the other was lying. As on command, they both turned to Snow. Knowing they were both probably waiting for her to say something, she opened her mouth, her eyes darting between the two of them.

She just stood there for a few moments with her mouth half open. As she saw the others getting uncomfortable and impatient, she just said "I.. I don't know what happened." She couldn't possibly tell them 'the evil queen' had kissed her awake.

They both nodded in understanding, turning to each other again. "Wouldn't it be the last kiss that would actually work?" Eric tried again.

Snow had had enough from the fighting. Instead she slowly slid her hand in one of the small pockets in her dress, until she could feel the soft black feather. The only proof of what had happened. She sighed, not knowing about what she had to do.

Her thoughts wandered to the knife she had pushed under the table. She'd done that without thinking too. Why did she hide it anyway? It was just a knife… She had to get it back though, not knowing why exactly.

* * *

Her landing was, as it always was, not very soft. She hit the ground on her hands and knees, both still bruised from the last time. This time however, it didn't take long before she stood on her legs again. She was confused about what had just happened, and without thinking she walked to her mirror again, the only thing that she could always rely on.

Once she stood before the mirror she couldn't believe her eyes. Her hand reaching out for the mirror, as if it she was afraid her reflection would fade. She still looked the same as when she had last been standing here, ready to leave and cut out Snow's heart.

She slowly brought her hand to her forehead, which was still without wrinkles. Never before had something like this occurred before. After a spell, and especially her teleport spell, she always lost a part of her youth, not to say all of it.

She turned her back to the mirror, staring out in front of her, not focussing on anything. _What had she done? _And most importantly, _why?_ Once again her head was filled with questions she couldn't answer, although she had a hard time ignoring the warm feeling in her stomach every time she saw Snow.

"I can't possibly be in love with her…" she was thinking aloud, but quickly turned around when she heard the door open. "Your majesty," he said while bowing, "would you like us to bring you some prisoners?" he spoke, but the doubt in his eyes was clearly visible as he looked at the young features of the queen.

"No…" Ravenna spoke, unsure if he had heard her speak her thoughts. "You may leave now, " frowning, she turned her gaze back towards the wall, until she heard the door close behind her.

Unaware of it, her hand slit down to one of her pockets, when she felt nothing however, her mind focussed. _It would seem I have lost my knife, _she thought. Knowing perfectly where she had left it, she could feel her heart-rate accelerate.

"Shit," she cursed, her fingertips reaching for her temple bones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there everyone, again, thank you all for your incredibly nice reviews/messages, I appreciate it more than you think. Also thank you for the follows and favourites offcourse, I just love to see those mails in my mailbox :3 **

**Hope you'll also enjoy this chapter, please leave reviews ^^ **

* * *

Chapter 5

Snow was watching the fireplace as she was turning the knife around between her index fingers, the sharp point slightly hurting the one of her left hand. She had gone to get the knife back after nightfall, making sure nobody saw her, although she wasn't too sure why exactly.

She'd been sitting there for what seemed like hours, but she wouldn't know for sure as she didn't exactly pay any attention to the time. Her mind was elsewhere, or rather with someone else. She still wasn't sure about what had happened. She had replayed the scene a thousand times in her head already, knowing for sure Ravenna had kissed her to wake her up.

Just as she was about to repeat the scene another time, there was a soft knocking on the door. She opened her mouth, but when not a single noise came out, she closed it again. Another knock could be heard. She cleared her throat, opened her mouth again and finally spoke. "Come in.."

William popped his head in, looking at her. She forced a smile upon her face and he clearly took it as an invitation to come in. Suddenly aware of the fact she was still holding the dagger, she quickly hid it under her, on the chair she was sitting on.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, taken tiny and slow paces towards her. "Yeah, off course.' The forced smile covered her face again, her gaze returning to the fire. He looked around the small, but cozy room. Finally, his eyes rested on a chair, picking it up and placing it next to Snow's.

She shifted nervously on her chair, but feeling the knife under her but, made her sit still again. _If I stand up, he'll see the knife… And then he'll ask why I've been hiding it. _Snow bit her lip and rested her hands in her lap.

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her thigh. She wanted to shrug it off, but she couldn't do anything. Instead she just continued staring at the fireplace. William noticed and sighed. "Look at me," he said after a few seconds of silence, the only sound being the soft crackling of the fire.

He brought his other hands toward her head, turning it towards him. Snow couldn't do anything but obey, and as she faced him, she saw him closing his eyes, slowly leaning in. _I can't do this. _Just as she was about to pull away, she was saved by another knocking on the door.

She let out a relieved sigh, but William didn't seem to notice. Instead, he just muttered something, glaring at the door. "I'll get it," he stood up and walked towards the door. His face grew even darker, if possible, when he opened the door.

"Who is it?" Snow asked, her heart-rate accelerating. It dropped down again immediately though when she saw Eric enter the room. "Oh… It's you," she said. The huntsman furrowed his eyebrows. "That almost sound disappointed," he said, his eyes going from Snow to William, who couldn't help but smirk.

Snow smiled. "Off course not." She was in fact very happy he came along, but William didn't have to know that.

"So…" he just stood there, awkwardly, "I'm not interrupting in something, am I?" William opened his mouth, but Snow was faster. "Not at all." She said, not missing William's confused glance at her. "Great!" He said, smile growing wider. He sat down on the chair William got up from to open the door. She saw him getting all puffed up.

"That's my chair,' he said, not even one sign of the smirk, that covered his face not too long ago, remaining. "Are we fighting over a chair now?" an amusing smile on his face. "I think you know well enough what we're fighting about." He took a challenging step forward. Eric's smile disappeared immediately and he got up from the chair.

"Indeed." He said, stepping closer to William, straightening his shoulders. Snow couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was like watching two dogs fight about one bone.

What happened next, she couldn't possibly explain. One moment they were just standing there, trying to look tough, the next William's hands were grabbing the huntsman's collar. Off course Eric didn't really like that and they began wrestling with each other like 2 little boys.

Not thinking about the knife anymore, she got up, trying to rescue a vase that was standing on a table close to the two of them. After having saved a total of 6 objects from breaking, she finally had enough.

"Enough!" she said, but the men didn't seem to hear her and continued their fight. Anger was boiling up inside of her. "none of you idiots saved me!" she screamed when the anger took over. At this the two stopped immediately, the fist Eric was about to hit William with just hanging in the air.

When two pairs of eyes rested on her, she was at a loss for words. That wasn't what she had meant to say. A blush was spreading over her face at super speed and she couldn't stop cursing herself. She couldn't get away with it now though.

"Ra…" she gulped, did she just almost say _Ravenna_? She'd never called the queen by her name before. Her mind was sent back to reality quickly though, when she realised they were still looking at her. She cleared her throat again. "The queen saved me." She deliberately didn't say 'evil queen'. She averted her eyes to the ground, waiting for the storm to come. It didn't.

The two of them were standing next to each other. William was the first to speak. "Waw , she reversed the spell?" He frowned slightly. Eric still didn't say anything, he just gaped at her.

Snow, who was still red as a tomato, just nodded. "Y.. Yeah, she reversed the spell." She said, it was partly the truth anyway.

The huntsman seemed to have gathered himself again, closing his mouth. "Well… That's unexpected…" he said, his eyes falling upon the knife. "What's that?" he took a step towards it, but Snow went to stand before him. "Ah.. uh… Noting really. I always keep a knife in my bedroom just in case, you know." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Right." Eric took a step back, but she couldn't help but notice his little frown. "Right." She said, her eyes boring into his.

He took the hint. "Well yes, I think I'll just be going then."

* * *

Ravenna had been in her dungeon for three days now, thinking about the past events, but also the present and the future. What was supposed to happen now?

Her silk black dress was full of holes from sitting on the stony floor, but she didn't even seem to notice. Once in a while a guard would come to check up on her, but she always dismissed them quickly.

Two hours and fifteen sighs later, she got up and made her way to the only thing she felt like talking too, her mirror. After three days, she still looked as young and beautiful as she used to. "Mirror." She stated, glaring at her own reflection. Slowly but steady, a gold liquid began flowing towards her again. This time however it stopped about 3 paces in front of her, forming a silhouette. "What can I do for you my queen. I sense a great confusion in your head." It's voice was low and manly, almost scary if you're not used to it. The queen however, was very used to it.

"I think you know exactly why I'm confused." She hissed, turning her back to the golden statue. An amused sound filled the dungeon, a sound that could be recognised as a chuckle. "Isn't this exactly what you wanted?" The statue replied, still very amused apparently. "Exactly. But this doesn't make any sense. I want, no, I _need _an explanation." She had turned around again, her fierce eyes burning on the place where the statues eyes would be if it possessed any.

"You got exactly what you wanted, in the exact way you wanted." He just said. The queen, clearly getting impatient, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Stop speaking in riddles, Mirror." The statue began melting again, slowly retreating towards the mirror. "Wait! Don't you dare disobey me." She took a step forward, not knowing why exactly, as she couldn't possibly follow the gold into the mirror.

All the gold was gone in a few seconds however, leaving the queen on her own again, alone with her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there everyone who's still reading ^^ I am very sorry for the long wait, I've been sick for quite some days & not been home for the days after, so pelase forgive me :3 I'd like to thank you all again for all the reviews/ follow / favorites. It really means alot to me, as I didn't actually expect so many people to read it ^^ **

**So please leave reviews after reading this chapter too ^^ I would appreciate it alot. HOpe you'll enjoy it (: **

* * *

Chapter 6

The huntsman let out an angry growl as he pushed another vase of the table, causing it to shatter in pieces. "Would you calm down." William said, sitting comfortably in his chair, looking rather amused by the huntsman's rage. "Calm down? Are you dense?" He took one step to William. "You have absolutely no idea what's going on, do you?"

William put down the glass he was holding, adjusting his position in the chair. "You're just upset because you didn't _save _her." The amused smile never leaving his face. "You really do have no idea…" He turned his back to William, his right hand covering his face.

"The queen saved her, " William took another sip of his glass, "she reversed the spell." Eric turned around again, incredulous look on his face. "Waw, you really are stupid. There is no reversing the spell of eternal sleep. Except for _true love's kiss." _A smirk escaped William's lips. "Like I said, you're upset. So upset you even want to make yourself believe you actually woke her up with your kiss."

William's smirk only made the anger inside of him grow. With a few quick strides he was right in front of William, grabbing his collar and pulling him out of the chair. "That is not what I meant. Didn't you see the blush on her cheeks? Or the knife?"

"She… told us already, it's for her protection." He managed to choke out. At this Eric couldn't help but let out a bitter chuckle, dropping William to the ground. "I'll never forget that knife. It's the queen's , I'm sure of it. It was the knife she was holding when I found Snow in the forest, ready to cut out her heart."

Still trying to recompose and getting up from the floor, William looked up at him. "So what are you trying to say?" Eric's eyes met his. "I'm telling you that they're in love with each other."

A laugh filled the room and Eric had to do his best to resist the urge to slam William against the wall. "Or at least Snow loves her. I saw it in her eyes." He said, still clenching his fists, eyes boring into William's.

Seeing how serious Eric actually was, William's smile slowly made place for concern. "You are serious."

"Very."

William's mind began racing. This couldn't be. Images of Snow invaded his mind; The blush spreading across her face, the relief when Eric interrupted them. It all started making sense.

Panic invading his eyes, he looked at Eric. "What do we do?"

"The same as we planned before she woke up."

* * *

The guard ran off the stairs as fast has his legs could take. "My queen!" he called, out of breath. The queen turned to face the guard, who was bowing very deeply. If she cared enough, the queen might even be concerned he'd lose his balance, but she didn't care at all.

"What is it?" She didn't ask it, she demanded it. Struggling to get up again, and still catching his breath, he answered. "We've received word an army is gathering around Hammond's estate! Apparently it's large and would stand a chance to overpower ours." Ravenna grabbed him by the throat with one hand, raising him from the floor. "Mine. _My _army." After a while she releases the guard, his lifeless body dropping to the floor, her eyes shooting fire.

She had been played by the treacherous Snow white. _Betrayal! _She let out a growl, low and it could hardly be heard. But it was angry, as were her features. She could feel the anger spreading through her body, like it was ready to explode.

"GUARDS!" She called, her voice stronger than ever. "Prepare our troops, fortify the walls!" She turned towards her mirror again, staring at her own young image, her angry eyes. "There will be blood spilled."

Though the anger was stronger than ever, it couldn't suppress the hurting feeling in her heart. But she would never tell.

* * *

Snow was awoken from her sleep by chaotic noises and impatient knocks on her door. "Snow!" She recognised William's voice. Confused by the whole situation she quickly got up, opening the door. "What's happening?" she said, her eyes spotting armed men running through the halls. "One of our spies has returned, announcing some bad news. The queen is gathering an army, larger than we have ever seen before. It's consist of millions of soldiers, all black as the night.

Snow felt sick. "There must be some kind of mistake. She saved me, remember?" William looked into her eyes, what he saw there made him sick, but it also pained his heart. "there's no mistake." He said, without any form of guilt. The queen would suffer for everything she had done.

Before he could say anything else, Snow closed the door in front of his face. This couldn't be happening. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but she knew for sure Ravenna had kissed her. Was it all just a plan to make her suffer more? If so, it worked, she felt absolutely miserable.

She couldn't stop the tears pouring out of her eyes. When she heard another knock on the door she couldn't even answer, she just continued crying like she was a little girl.

* * *

Not hearing any answer whatsoever, Eric decided to just enter the room. What he saw there broke his heart, _almost_ regretting his actions, but he reminded himself it was for the best.

"Snow…" he started, sitting down next to her, putting one arm around her shoulders. "We have to attack now, before her army gets even bigger." Snow was still sobbing, leaning against Eric. "I know…" she said. "I will lead it." She faced Eric, the hate clearly showing in her eyes. The huntsman backed off a little, he had never seen Snow angry before. "I don't know if that's the best idea." Her eyes shot daggers at him. "I don't care what you think. I will _lead_ that army."

Wiping her tears away, she got up and left the room, leaving Eric behind, speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again :D Glad you're still reading, following, reviewing and even favoriting. Again, I'd like to apologise for any spelling mistakes, which I'm sure are inside. This has not been beta-read, so all mistakes are mine. **

**Please leave reviews after reading, 'tis all the reward I need for writing this (:**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Snow White**

Snow was standing in front of a mirror, large enough to reflect her image from head to toe. One of the Duke's servants was gently dressing her in a gold shining armour. She wasn't used to seeing herself like this. Never before had she worn anything like it, come to think of it, she had hardly ever worn any pants at all. For a princess it was accustomed to dress elegantly, which meant beautiful dresses mostly.

The plate felt heavy, and as if that alone wasn't enough already, the pressure on her waist was so strong, she was sure it would leave marks behind.

She wouldn't deny it, she was scared, terrified in fact, she had never felt this way ever before. But it was something she needed to do, for the sake of all these people, but also for her own sake.

Her mind was brought back to reality when she heard footsteps coming closer. She smiled at the servant, who bowed and took his leave, then turned around to meet the person who had come to see her.

The man was of an average height, strongly built, brown hair and probably in his late twenties. She suspected he was a guard. "How may I help you?" she asked, smiling at the man, who seemed to be a bit nervous. He glanced at her armour, admiration in his eyes. "I was sent to tell you we are ready to leave when you are, princess." He bowed deeply. The black haired girl smiled, she still had to get used to all the bowing. "Then we will leave shortly, ready the horses." The man bowed again. "Yes, my lady!"

With that he left the room, leaving Snow alone with her thoughts again. It was almost time to leave. A tingling that had once made her happy filled her stomach again, only now it didn't make her happy. Quite the opposite, she was nervous, scared and hurt. She still felt as if she could start crying any minute now, but she couldn't. These people needed a leader, and that leader would be her. She would remain strong, for them.

* * *

**Snow White**

She was quite embarrassed for needing to ask help to get on her horse. _Damn armour.._ She was pretty sure her hips were crashed already, and she hadn't even fought yet. After letting out a deep sigh, she steered her horse forward, leading the way to the castle, _her _castle. It was time she reclaimed it.

A grave silence spread throughout the whole army when they approached the castle, it's walls high and dark. The gate was open, almost inviting them inside. Snow could only imagine what was awaiting them , although she knew it would be all but pleasant.

She turned around, looking at the army behind her. All their eyes full of fear, some doing their best to hide it, but mostly failing at it.

"My friends," she called out, "it is time that we end this torture, not only of the land, but of our people, of our family and friends. I will not lie, what awaits us inside will most likely be horrific, and many will die. But those who live, will be free. Free of this darkness haunting your dreams." She looked several of them right in the eyes, including William and Eric, who were standing in the front row, never averting their gaze. "If we die, we die an honourable dead, fighting for the happiness of everyone else. We will be remembered!" She raised her sword in the air, it was heavier than she expected, but no-one seemed to notice her surprise at this. "Now let us face what's inside, head on!"

She couldn't understand what they were saying, but they sure made a lot of noise. It did sound approving though, so she turned around, facing the castle again. She took a deep breath, never had she thought it would come to this, yet it had. And forward was the only way out.

She entered the castle with fear in her heart, the hooves of the thousands of horses behind her not even helping to calm her down. As soon as the whole army was inside, soldiers, as black as the queen's feathers, stormed towards them. There must have been millions of them. Behind her, she could hear her soldiers jumping off their horses, as they were going wild. She decided to do the same.

As she reached the ground she was immediately surrounded by at least eight of the black soldiers. Without thinking she rammed her sword through the first one, who shattered in pieces of broken, also black, glass. The second and third quickly followed. When she finished all eight of them, she suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her back.

She looked up, immediately regretting it. Her eyes met another pair of blue eyes, from an all too familiar person. Her heart sunk immediately. When she realised she was lowering her sword she forced herself to look away, which was quite the task.

Again, a flood of hurt invaded her. Refusing to acknowledge it however, she turned the feeling into anger. She dropped her shield on the ground, grabbing her sword with two hands. As another five soldiers approached her, she let out a fearsome cry, ready to shatter them.

While continuing the fight, the awful feeling of eyes boring on her back, never left.

* * *

**Ravenna**

She could see the troops coming closer, all heavily armed. She could tell however that she had the advantage. Snow's army maybe had thousands of men, but her consisted of at least millions, billions maybe, of bodies. _Bodies _, at her disposal. They weren't afraid to fight, afraid to die, they just followed her orders. If she ordered them to kill themselves they would even do it. Snow's army didn't stand a chance, that much was certain.

When the army finally was inside, in her courtyard, her eyes fell upon Snow. She was sitting on a horse, clad in shining gold armour and a sword at her disposal. Ravenna suddenly felt underdressed. She was dressed as usual, in one of her many black dresses and only equipped with a knife that wasn't even hers.

She couldn't avert her eyes. The only thing she could do was admire how Snow cut down 8 of her men, without even having received proper training on how to wield a sword. She was a natural, she even looked elegant while killing. It was no wonder she had let Snow deceive her. It must have been so easy for her.

Her heart skipped a beat when the person of her interest looked up at her, fierce eyes boring into hers. She didn't let anything show however, her shoulders still straight, trying to steady her breathing.

Snow looked away again, allowing Ravenna to let out a heavy breath. _She can't even look at me, _she thought. _It was all a game for her._

Ravenna watched as Snow dropped her shield and clenched her sword with both hands, awaiting her next opponents. Why couldn't she look away?


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here it is, chapter 8 :3 Thank you all once again for the review & follows ^^ This is what makes writing this worth while :D I'm very sorry for any spelling mistakes, they are all mine. Please leave reviews & enjoy (: **

* * *

Chapter 8

After having cut down a few dozens of the black soldiers, Snow realised they wouldn't stop coming. This army had millions of the black "people", or whatever they were, it would take ages to cut them all down, one by one. They probably wouldn't even live to see the last of them anyway. No. There was only one way to stop this. She had to reach Ravenna. The one person she wanted to see as much as she didn't want to see her.

Trying to keep her mind from the captivating woman for just a little longer, she looked around, trying to find a way in. Her eyes landed on some stairs, leading to a wooden door. Looking up, she saw the door was part of a high tower. Perfect. This way she would at least be able to reach the same level as Ravenna.

After killing, or shattering, another five soldiers, she started to make her way towards the tower. She soon felt a presence at her side. Looking at her right, she saw Eric, huge smirk on his face. "You didn't think you'd get rid of me that soon eh?" His smirk faded and she noticed him tightening his grip around his sword. "Now let gets going shall we." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

They had to fight more soldiers than they had expected to reach the door. When they did, Snow noticed another familiar face already partly on the stairs, fighting of 2 more soldiers. "William!" Snow exclaimed, clenching her sword in her two hands again, shattering one soldier while William finished of the other. "Glad you could join me!" William said sarcastically, breathing heavily.

Snow decided to glance up one last time, not even knowing if she actually wanted the woman to still be looking at her or not. She wasn't. "Let's go." She said, never averting her gaze from the spot where she last saw the blonde-haired beauty.

* * *

It felt like they had been running up the stairs for hours now, their legs almost falling off. When they finally reached the end of the torture, Snow felt like just sitting down. When she saw the two men in her company immediately looking at her in concern though, she decided not to. She absolutely hated being seen as weak. Instead she passed both of them, leading the way to where-ever they were going.

While cutting down their first opponent, it was obvious that this one was human. Snow couldn't help but sigh. This would definitely make things a lot harder for her, knowing she was killing actual people, each with a life, possibly a family, kids… She stopped and turned to face the other two.

"Let's just give them a knock on the head." Eric frowned. "What? You know that they wouldn't hesitate even one second to kill us, right?" She sighed again. "I know. But we are not them." Not waiting for a response, she turned around again. Things would be done her way. This was her fight.

* * *

Ravenna had succeeded in looking away at last and just stood in the middle of the room, her back facing the big heavy doors. She could hear the rustling armour of her nervous guards, doing nothing to calm her down.

The wait was long and awkward, as not a word was said and the queen didn't even turn around to face her guards. She knew they wouldn't survive. They were just a distraction anyway. She herself would deal with Snow.

Ravenna felt goose bumps roaming over her skin as she her the door creak open, more rustling of armour.

* * *

The three of them just stood there for a while. Right in front of them were about a dozen guards, which kind of surprised them all, expecting way more resistance. Snow's eye however, immediately fell to a slender figure in the back of the room, dressed in an elegant black dress.

The guards were obviously waiting for some sort of sign from the queen, that permitted them to attack the intruders. When that sign didn't come however, they decided to attack without permission. They leaped forward, battle cries filling the room. Snow took on two of them at once, dueling with them, careful not to kill them, waiting for an opportunity to just knock them out.

Cries of pain caught her attention. From the corner of her eye, she could see Eric ram his sword through one of the guards, quickly taking on another one. "No! I told you not to kill them." Eric however, didn't seem to take any notice and just continued his killing spree until all of them were dead.

A silence filled the room after that. Eric and William both catching their breath, Snow looking at the death people at their feet and Ravenna still in the same spot, doing nothing.

"Look what you did!" She could almost start crying. They took the lives of men, most likely innocent men, just following orders to be able to feed their families.

She turned her face to look at William, also looking down at the bodies. Suddenly his features showed surprise and also some signs of disgust, causing Snow to look back at the bodies. She couldn't help but let out a little yelp. Their skin was slowly turning grey first, then black. It was almost like… They were turning into glass…

Suddenly a small chuckle could be heard from the back of the room. "Yes, look what you've done." The queen finally spoke and turned around to face her guests. The guards were slowly standing up again, now black as the night.

As much as the black guards scared Snow, she couldn't stop looking at the figure behind them. When Ravenna's eyes caught hers, her heart skipped a beat again. As she saw Ravenna's smirk slowly disappear, she saw something else appear, hidden well in her beautiful eyes, but it was there. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made her legs weak, wanting to drop her sword and just embrace the other woman. Yet she knew that wasn't an option.

Ravenna saw the other woman's features change, almost in something like… Sympathy? SYMPATHY?! She didn't want it. Especially not from the woman who had betrayed her. She quickly regained her posture, clearing her throat. "What are you standing there, attack you idiots!"

Snow was taken aback by the sudden fire present in the blonde's eyes. It had appeared while their eyes had met. Did she really hate her THAT much?

She didn't have any more time to think. The black knights attacked once again, fearless. In fact, they didn't seem to have any emotion whatsoever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again :3 Thank you for all the favoriting, reviewing and following during the whole story, I've appreciated it alot. This'll probably be the last chapter of this story, hope you like it (: Thank you all so much for reading every chapter ^^ Please still leave reviews after this chapter, let me know what you thought of it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Eric immediately countered the attacks. Snow could see that he was furious, taking on three at once. William took it more easy, handing out blows but evading most of the time. When he caught her looking at him, he opened his mouth. "Go!" Snow immediately knew what he meant, she had to be the one to deal with Ravenna.

Several of the soldiers were coming at her, but she easily evaded them, hearing the guys behind her taking them on.

* * *

Ravenna took pleasure in watching the fight, but even more so in watching the beautiful Snow White trying to reach her. How could she have ignored that beauty in all those years she had her locked up in her tower. She let out a sigh, it didn't matter. It would end now.

Still not moving, she waited for the girl to reach her, not missing the doors opening and more soldiers coming in.

* * *

Snow had dropped her sword during the evading of the soldiers, but she couldn't possibly go back to pick it up. Instead she reached for her waist, grabbing the dagger that had never left her side for the past few days. She could see Ravenna's eyes, her beautiful eyes, slightly widening at seeing it, but she quickly regained composure, her eyes yet again landing on hers.

"That's mine." She just said, her voice lacking any emotion whatsoever. Snow was at a loss for words. What could she possibly answer to this?

"Snow!" She couldn't look away from the queen, but she heard it was Eric. "Get away from her!" At this she heard footsteps coming closer. Ravenna immediately raised both her hands in the air, mumbling something that wasn't even close to words.

She could hear a hissing sound leaving the queen's lips. Another sound behind her, forcing her to turn her head. There was a purple barrier of sorts standing between her and the rest of the room. Eric was just looking at her through the barrier, all sorts of emotions filling his eyes, yet she couldn't even name one. "Look out! There are more of those black guard behind you! I can handle this."

Eric just kept looking at her, but after a few seconds he nodded, again gripping his sword in his hand. "Do not hesitate to kill her." At this Snow's heart skipped a beat. Was she really going to kill someone? Kill Ravenna? When she refocused her eyes, Eric was gone already, most likely fighting more of the soldiers.

Breathing heavily now, she turned around to face Ravenna again, who was closer to her than she had been before she had turned her head. Snow felt her throat go dry, not able to utter even one word. When she say Ravenna reached out for her dagger in Snow's hand however, her head immediately returned to reality and she jerked away. "You betrayed me." Snow stated, trying to keep her voice under control, but failing miserably.

At this Ravenna immediately pulled her hand back, her eyes shooting fire. "Excuse me?!" She took a step back. "Are you not invading my castle, killing my troops?" Snow could feel her face reddening. "What? You expect me to just wait until you think you've enlarged your army enough to attack us? To invade our lands and kill everyone who opposes you?!" Snow was getting angry. Ravenna was not going to put this on her.

"You have no idea what I was planning," she said, waving her hands, still surrounded by a purple aura, to keep the barrier standing. "I…" she suddenly sounded unsure, "I thought I knew what happened, what woke you up." If Snow didn't know better, she'd have sworn a slight blush had made its way to Ravenna's cheeks.

Ravenna looked up again, her eyes meeting Snow's once again. "But apparently I was wrong. Because you somehow tricked me into thinking that." Snow felt her heart sunk. What was this? This was not what happened. She wanted to scream it, but once again, she could not utter a word.

She continued, not seeing the change in Snow. "And then I heard that your duke was organising his army, ready to attack m… The castle." She opened her mouth again, most likely to continue her ranting, the fire in her eyes not there anymore. Snow took the opportunity to say something herself, all the things she'd wanted to say before were just gone, she couldn't focus anymore. So, she just said what was on her mind now.

"I love you." This time her voice wasn't shaking. And although she was surprised herself by what she just said, she didn't regret it one second. Ravenna didn't even take the time to close her mouth, she just froze. "I was told you had organised your troops first… I… I thought you'd betrayed me…"

Ravenna still didn't say anything, but Snow could see she had lost her focus, for one, the purple aura around her hands was gone.

"I love you." Snow repeated, not sure what else she could say, and decided to take a step forward.

* * *

What was this? Was it real? Were they both tricked? Suddenly aware her mouth was still hanging open, she quickly closed it. Snow repeated the three little words again, taking a step forward as if to reassure her it was okay.

That reassurance was all she needed, all she wanted. Ravenna decided to move forward herself, hesitantly cupping Snow's cheek with her right hand. She could feel Snow leaning into it, it was the best feeling in the world. After all she'd done, Snow didn't reject her. It was unbelievable.

Still absorbing the feeling of Snow's soft cheek resting in her palm, she already had to make place for another. A pair of soft pink lips were on hers now, hesitant at first, but that hesitance quickly changed into tenderness and passion.

She brought her left hand up, to let it rest on Snow's thigh, which wasn't as soft as she'd expected due to the armour.

Feeling Snow's hands in her hair only made her wanting more, her tongue begging for acces, which was granted without any form of protest.

* * *

Without knowing how, Snow suddenly felt the stony wall pressing against her armour. If it had been on another occasion, she would have found it painful, but now 'pain' was the last word she'd use to describe it.

Breaking apart in need for air, she opened her eyes again, only to find the beautiful blonde looking even more beautiful than she was before; eyes shining bright, parts of her hair hanging loose, and most of all, a smile. Not that mischievous chuckle, but an actual satisfied smile.

Her attention was drawn by a movement right behind Ravenna. As much as it pained her she decided she had to look.

Her expression of delight changed into one of disgust and fear as she could see Eric standing right behind Ravenna, his axe already high in the air. What happened next went fast.

The only thing she could hear was her terrifying scream filling the room, the whole building maybe. "Noo!" She tried to push Ravenna away, but that didn't work at all, it was almost like Ravenna didn't _want _to move, she just kept on staring into Snow's eyes. "I love you too." she said, finally closing her eyes, waiting for the blow.

It didn't come.

* * *

Ravenna opened her eyes in confusion. Two green eyes anxiously staring at her. After reassuring the other woman, without even saying anything, she turned around.

William was just standing there, his face as white as snow. He quickly dropped the bloody sword on the ground, staring at the blood on his hands. "Oh God, what have I done…" he cried, dropping down on his knees next to the huntsman's body.

"Can't you heal him?!" He whispered to Ravenna. "I… No, I can't." She bowed her head. She had supposed to die, not him. She felt a cold hand slipping into hers, softly squeezing it. "I can however, make sure there aren't any other deaths." She waved her free hand again.

"What did you do?" Snow asked. Ravenna only pointed at the window.

Looking outside, she could see hundreds of crows, most of them just flying away. There was no sign of the black soldiers anymore, just the duke's army, most badly wounded.

Ravenna turned to face William again. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." She extended her hand to put it on his shoulder, but she imagined he probably wouldn't like that very much.

"No…" William shook his head, standing up again. "It is we… I who should be sorry." He looked down at Eric's dead body. "It's our fault this war started. Eric convinced me Snow was under your spell. So we told her you were gathering an army to attack us."

Snow's mouth fell slightly open, but she didn't do anything, but squeeze Ravenna's hand harder.

Ravenna decided to answer in her place. "Well, I suppose that debt is paid now." She looked down at the body, "Shame it had to be this way."

William nodded, "indeed." He looked down at the body one last time. "I guess I should… Uhm…" He suddenly looked very awkward, "go celebrate our truce."

"Wait!" Ravenna suddenly said, gripping his upper arm, William instantly froze. "Thank you for saving my life." He relaxed immediately. "It was the least I could do." He said, giving them both a soft smile, then heading for the door again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Snow squeezed Ravenna's hand again, causing Ravenna to look at her, lovingly. A few moments ago, this would have seemed so out of place. Now, it made her the happiest person in the whole world.

Ravenna didn't miss the smile appearing on Snow's face. "What?" she asked curiously. Snow had to giggle. "Nothing, nothing at all," she managed to say right before she caught Ravenna's lips with hers again, more passionate than ever before.


End file.
